


When the Sun Meets the Moon

by rayeoflife



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Pirates, M/M, OC, king of scars au, miraculous escapes, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeoflife/pseuds/rayeoflife
Summary: I have waited forever for you.Nikolai is reminded of the memory of his or rather Strumhond's rival Captain Wren who had captured his heart in the past and now occupies his mind. When he sends for the pirate he is met with feelings he wasn't quite prepared for and an adventure he certaintly didn't plan on.





	When the Sun Meets the Moon

_-Nikolai-_

What does a king want or need really? He has everything laid out for him, everything handed to him, he only need but ask.

Yet asking never seemed to overflow Ravka’s vaults or rid him of his demons both imagined and very much so real. As Nikolai looked out across Os Kervo he couldn’t help the flash of the face in his mind.

“I know, I know, you miss him move on idiot.”

The memory seemed to come more and more frequently recently. Nikolai could practically feel the sun beating on his face and smell the salt of the ocean water. He could feel the hard rock below him as he looked up at the mess of light brown hair and freckles smiling down at him. He blinked out the sun to reveal the emerald of those eyes, the sun tanned and burnt mix of skin, and the brightest smile he has ever seen with a freckle just in the middle of the cupid’s bow.

“I’ll see you again.” The smile says. Voice low and velvet.

“When the sun meets the moon.”

_-Killian-_

Being close to Ravka was usually met with feelings of anxiety and dread.

No matter how hard he tried to claim that he was friends with Strumhond and not the man he was now his heart raced everytime a ship approached the _Felsi_.

_“I have waited forever for you.”_

The words from the letter repeated in his mind letting a smile take over his face.

When his first mate Amelie had brought him the letter written on the heaviest paper he had felt in his life he figured it was a job from some rich idiot in Kerch that wanted his rival’s ships taken out.

When he saw the handwriting he knew it was some rich prick from Kerch that wanted his rival’s ships taken out.

Until he had actually opened the letter.

_“The equinox is sooner than you think. Come to meet me my moon and let us be one once more. I have waited forever for you. I will meet you in Os Kervo, you will have a private escort, don’t bring your Freedom._

_-S.”_

When he had given Amelie the instructions to drop him off at Os Kervo and then head to Kerch for a job she thought he had rolled out of bed and hit his head.

“The sea was particularly rough last night.”

But as she lowered his rowboat into the waters he could tell she was finally starting to believe him.

“I will be back in Kerch before you know it. Don’t have too much fun without me. And for the love of all the saints don’t lose her.”

Amelie smiled, “The _Felsi_ will be more than safe with me. Fly fast.”

“Stay free.”

…

When he reached the port he was not surprised to see the signature blue kefta of Zoya Nazyalensky and a small group of other soldiers with her.

“All this for me? Wow our majesty really is a charmer!”

He tipped his ink black hat at her the brown feather catching the sunlight.

“Captain Wren. We will be escorting you to the palace.” She looked like she had a sour lemon in her mouth. Killian elected to ignore it, he had heard rumors of how ruthless Zoya could be to those that pushed her.

Another time.

The walk was surprisingly quick to reach a large estate behind a gilded gate. He figured it was a summer home that was either built by Nikolai’s father or that Nikolai had requested access to from some noble he trusted.

“Your room is downstairs to the right. Go there, stay there, we will send for you when he wants to see you.”

“Charming-” Zoya spun around to face him,

“Don’t. Just don’t.”

Killian grinned but found himself listening to his intuition again. The estate was enormous and completely ridiculous with the gilded furnishings and wall paper everywhere the eye traveled. There were shelves and tables full of hideously expensive decorations of animals including a small golden cat statue. A small but powerful jet of wind hit his hand sending a jade turtle rattling across the ground,

“Don’t touch anything either,” Zoya smirked, “thought I mentioned that before.”

Killian turned to face her holding his hands up before returning down the hallway to a large wood door. The inside was remarkably plain for the estate. The walls were a duck egg blue with white paneling that took a backseat to the glorious view of the ocean from the open bay windows at the far side of the room. The bed was a large and welcome sight that he allowed himself to flop onto.

“The one thing you miss being out at sea, good beds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this is my first time writting an OC fic so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
